


All-Seeing Cam

by OleanderSage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All-Seeing Eye, Blush - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Centaur, Comedy, F/M, Gambling, Hijinks & Shenanigans, House Elves, Kiss Cam Troupe, M/M, Mischief, Mischief Managed, Muggleborn, OC, Original Character(s), Romine, Sister - Freeform, Spicy, Top Harry, Twins, bff, boylove, brother, draco - Freeform, muggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderSage/pseuds/OleanderSage
Summary: The Weasley Twins are at it again, this time they got their hands on a muggle camera and a book from the restricted section.





	All-Seeing Cam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my sister, who shared a tumblr post about a Kiss Cam at a Quidditch match and so I wrote this; my own twist on it.

"George I do believe we have outdone ourselves." Fred had a maniacal grin on his face, turning to his twin who wore an identical one.

"I agree Fred, we simply must thank Sophia and Mikun for this muggle toy." George held up a muggle camcorder that they had stolen 'borrowed' from the two sixth year muggle born students. 

"So did you get the spell?" George tossed the camcorder up and down while Fred dug through his bag pulling out an old looking text book. The cover was covered in dust and a few tears, the title was unreadable.

"Madame Pince would have our arses above her mantle if she finds out we nicked this from the restricted section." Fred opened the book and looked through the index, some of the writing was very old and in a language Fred could not place; Flipping to the right page Fred drew his wand. "Alright I found it, looks simple enough." 

George placed the camcorder down on the table. George felt bad for taking the device from the two siblings but the feeling passed when his thoughts turned to the mischief they were about to cause. 

"Alright brother dearest, let us begin." George stepped back as Fred began the enchantment.

"Oculus vocat universa conspicit, Caelum rescindere foraminis Indica mihi, quo thesaurus absconditur Id est revelasti mihi vetiti."

As Fred cast the spell a ribbon of purple light snaked its way out of his wand. Along the thread George could see what appeared to be small yellow eyes. The spell wound around the camcorder, levitating it off the ground. 

The spell ended and the device remained floating but now it had, at least to the twins, a sinister aura of hazy purple and the lens was replaced with a large yellow eye with a cat slit for the pupil. The camcorder turned to look at Fred and as it looked at the red headed sixth year a portal appeared behind the device showing George his brother flirting with Angelina Johnson. George catcalled his brother who was blushing like mad, the camcorder turned to George and his grin fell.

Like with Fred, a portal appeared behind the camcorder showing Fred his brother pressed up against the wall as Oliver Wood pressed his lips to his twin's and a hand going under his brother's Quidditch uniform.

Fred was quiet as his brain tried to process what he was seeing. He looked at his twin who had a blank poker face. George did not know what the camcorder was showing his brother and Fred had a look of shock on his face. Finally Fred cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So you and Wood huh?" Fred's tone was neutral. George kept his gaze down.

"Yeah." 

"Well I guess I now know what it would look like if Wood and I hooked up." Fred joked throwing his arm around his brother's shoulder, side hugging him. "But come on brother dearest, Wood really? I would have thought you would have better taste than a Quidditch obsessed bloke."

George laughed, all the tension he had melted away replaced with relief, Fred poked his brother's cheek. 

"He doesn't obsesses over it all the time, just when I'm not snogging him." George laughed as his brother covered his ears groaning telling him that it was too much info. 

"Alright this may have been a bad idea. Let's get rid of this camcorder...wait, where is it?" Fred looked around and saw that it was missing, as well as the door to the classroom slightly ajar. "Oh...oh no, this is bad." 

The twins bolted out the room after the camcorder. 

\----

Hermione was chewing Ron out for his Astronomy homework but the red head was only half listening to her when he noticed something weird float into the common room after one of the first years came in. Several Gryffindors stopped what they were doing to look at this contraption, Hermione squinted at it and it dawned on her.

"That's a camcorder, or at least it is shaped like one." Ron gave her a weird look.

"A wot?"

"It's a piece of muggle technology, you can use it to record things. It sort of makes moving pictures like you see around the castle."

The camcorder floated towards Ron who backed up as far as he could into the couch he was sitting on. A portal appeared behind the camcorder as it looked at Ron. Katie and Alicia as well as several other Gryffindor began to catcall and make a lot of noise. Curiosity got the best of Hermione and she stood up to see what was causing the commotion, she nearly screamed.

There in the portal was Ron and her heavily making out. Ron was shirtless and was working on her bra. She drew her wand and tried to knock the camcorder out of the sky.

"Flipendo!!" She shouted, sending a blast of blue at the offending device but it dodged out of the way. She kept firing at it and she shouted out a stunning spell, "stupefy" she missed, hitting a first year.

Suddenly the portrait opened and in came McGonagall, she saw the stunned First Year and Hermione with her wand out.

"Miss Granger! What is going on here!" Before Hermione could answer, the camcorder floated in front of the professor, causing her to take a step back in surprise, and like before a portal appeared. Several of the students shouted and covered their eyes but Ron's widened in shock.

"Bloody Hell!! She was a beater!" He exclaimed. At this, the ones who covered their eyes peeked and much like Ron they too were shocked to see what appeared to be a much younger McGonagall in a Gryffindor Quidditch outfit. A beater's bat in hand and a fierce look in her eyes as she backhanded a bludger right into a Slytherin chaser. "Wicked." Ron softly said in awe, he looked at McGonagall with new respect.

"What is this?!" McGonagall drew her wand. "Immobulus!" She missed as the thing moved out of the way hitting a Fifth Year girl who fell over frozen in place. Oliver Wood came down the stairs from the boy's dormitory, he had heard from another Seventh Year who had rushed up that there was something crazy going down in the common room. As he entered the common room he came face to face with the camcorder. As the portal appeared Ron made a choking noise as he witnessed the Gryffindor Team Captain strip one of the twin's shirts off and begin to trail down his chest with his mouth.

He also heard several of the Gryffindor girls whooping and cheering. Ron drew his wand and began to fire spells at the camcorder trying to destroy it, but all he managed to do was scorch a banner above the portrait hole. The camcorder fled out the hole with McGonagall, Hermione, and Ron, red in the ears, in hot pursuit of the muggle item. 

Katie sidled up to a confused Oliver with a Cheshire grin on her lips, Oliver did not like that look. 

"So which of the twins were you shagging?" She unashamedly asked; Oliver's eyes grew huge his mouth opening and closing.

"What?! Katie that's...I mean!" Oliver was redder than his jumper, Katie and Alicia giggled madly at his discomfort and the two chasers headed off to find Angelina to share the gossip.

\----

Cho Chang was at the Ravenclaw table chatting with another friend when Sophia Jones rushed into the Great Hall. Her honey brown hair bouncing wildly around her face Loony Luna skipping behind her, the Sixth Year slammed her hands on the Ravenclaw table startling Cho and her friend.

"Cho please tell me you've seen a camcorder." Her hazel eyes had a wild look in them, Cho slowly backed up from the table and the frantic Ravenclaw. 

"No idea what that is." She said with caution, Sophia let out a groan and hid her face in her hands.

"It's a muggle thing, about this big." Luna showed Cho with her hands. "and it takes pictures that move." Luna flicked her beet earring with a smile as Cho looked at her with confusion. A commotion could be heard from over at the Slytherin table, Mikun Jones was pointing his wand sparking violet lights right at Draco Malfoy.

"I know you took it you inbred ferret! Hand it over and I won't Diffindo your dick off then shove it up your arse!" Sophia's brother had a very violent look in his eyes as he towered over the other Slytherin.

"I don't know what you are talking about you filthy Mud-" Draco didn't get to finish before he was lifted up from the table by Mikun who had used Ascendio to lift the platinum blond boy up by his neck.

"Finish that sentence, I fucking dare you Malfoy. Say it and see how fast I end your diseased bloodline." Mikun's voice held a deadly tone to it and several First Year Slytherins decided now was a good time to flee.

"Jones put him down now." Snape snapped striding towards the two Slytherin boys. Mikun did as Snape demanded and dropped Draco to the floor. "Now what is the meaning of this Jones? Explain yourself before I give you detention for the rest of the school year." Snape said cooly giving the Sixth Year a hard look down from his hooked nose.

"He stole our camcorder Professor." Mikun pointed an accusatory finger at Draco who shakily stood up from the floor with a huff. 

"What evidence do you have that he stole it?" Mikun opened his mouth then snapped it shut. "As I thought, 50 points from Slytherin for improper conduct as well as a...what is that?" Snape forgot about giving Mikun detention as a strange floating object came into the Great Hall.

"Mikun the camcorder!" Sophia shouted.

"What is wrong with it?" the camcorder floated in front of Mikun but before anything could happen he Accioed Draco in front of the thing and, as Mikun used Draco as a human shield, it began to show something that Draco tried to keep hidden. 

There was Draco in his dormitory shirtless, hugging a large plush doll with the appearance of one Harry James Potter, a pout on his lips grumbling.

"Stupid Potter, with his stupid beautiful eyes, and sexy hair, and stupid, wonderful smile." Draco turned the doll to face him and kissed it on it's painted on lips.

"Oh I wish I never saw that." Sophia deadpanned but Luna was awing at the image, there was a mix of reactions among the few students in the Great Hall, Draco tried to make a hasty exit. Mikun was one of those laughing, collapsing to his knees wheezing hard. But the laughter died as soon as the eye turned to him and showed what he had hidden.

He was in the Forbidden Forest, a low-walled arena in the center where two house elves were bare-knuckle boxing, while he collected bags of galleons from centaurs who cheered and hooted for their fighters. 

"Mikun!!" Sophia looked at her brother with shock and anger. 

"That is not me! This is all slander and lies! LIES!" Mikun shouted at those in the Great Hall. The Mikun in the portal shouted out.

"It's a good time to be me, Mikun Oleander Jones! Dobby fill the tub up with those galleons I feel like taking a money bath, bwahahaha!" 

Sophia pointed to the portal Mikun in a gesture that said 'Well explain that' 

Lucky for the Slytherin he was saved by the Weasley twins, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Ron rushing in.

"Severus catch that thing!" McGonagall shouted pointing at the floating camcorder. Snape fired off a spell but the camcorder dropped low dodging the spell it flew towards the Great Hall's exit and stopped just before the doorway as two students entered. McGonagall was about to fire a spell when the viewing portal appeared showing the two students in some rather risque positions.

The Great Hall fell silent as they watched Harry Potter bend Cedric Diggory over a bench in the locker room. Mikun let out a victory whoop before pointing to the Weasley twins.

"You two owe me 10 galleons a piece!! I was right!! Woot! Woot!" Mikun was practically dancing until his sister crossed the distance and smacked him on the arm in disdain.

"Hermione, why is there a camcorder floating in the doorway?" Harry stood there with Cedric at his side looking at the floating device. Hermione couldn't really answer as she was a very deep shade of vermilion watching her friend grabbing the Hufflepuff seeker's hair and roughly bang him; Oh she was so glad that there was no sound. 

Ron was currently checked out as his brain fried, trying to process the fact that one of the twins had been with the Gryffindor Team Captain and now his best friend was shagging a rival team's Seeker. It was too much for Ron's brain and so it decided to shut down for its own sake. 

"Now see George, Harry has some good taste." Fred teased his twin.

"I got to admit he does, Diggory has a nice arse." George waggled his eyebrows at Fred who burst out laughing.

"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" Cedric looked around at the students, some had looks of interest, others disgust.

McGonagall recovered her composure and aimed a spell at the floating troublemaker.

"Bombarda Maxima!" The camcorder exploded in a large fireball, as pieces of melted plastic and metal bits hit the floor the spell flew back into Fred's wand.

"Oh you red headed bastards it was you two who took our camcorder, and then made whatever that was." Mikun glared at the two red heads who looked sheepishly at the ground.

''Both of you my office now." McGonagall bellowed pointing at the Weasley twins before she turned to Harry and Cedric, who were still confused as to what was going on, "As for you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory. Head to Madame Pomfrey, I will be sending her an owl to let her know to give you a talk on...well I will let her explain it. Now off you go." Professor McGonagall escorted the Weasley Twins to her office, while Harry and Cedric headed for the Hospital Wing still not sure what had happened. 

Mikun took this opportunity to try and sneak out but unfortunately Snape spotted him and grabbed the hood of his school robes to stop him.

"Not so fast Jones, I am sure the Headmaster will be very interested in hearing about this illegal gambling den you are running." Snape dragged the Slytherin boy out of the Great Hall but he was not going out quietly.

"Soph! Avenge me!! AVENGE ME!!"

"No, you dug your own grave on this one." Sophia just shook her head at her brother's antics.

"Fine! Luna, avenge me!! Tell Dobby it's a code Tangerine, he knows what it means!!" Luna waved at the boy dreamily as he was dragged off.


End file.
